


Home

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Keiran Surana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran returns to Amaranthine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Keiran woke as the dim morning rays of sun crept their way across her bed. Stretching, she rolled carefully onto her side, aware of the stiffness in her limbs and her still sleeping lover. Biting her lower lip, she carefully lifted her hand and lightly traced the contours of his face to convince herself he was here. His arrival had been the most welcome surprise, the part of her that felt suffocated and numb in his absence had quickly re-awakened in his presence.

As her fingertips caressed across his brow down around to his cheek she had a sudden intense desire to see his striking amber eyes. Kieran remembered back to the first time she had really looked into them, the day she now knew she had truly fallen for him…

She had not heard him approach as he moved to sit down beside her at the fire, she was surprised by this unexpected move and felt her pulse quicken in kind. At first he had not said anything, only observed her careful stitching as she once again patched up her tattered leather mages robes.

She had continued in her task, unsure of what to say, wanting badly to start another conversation with him. In their previous discussion he had alluded to an interest in her and she had been beyond hopeful, but was still unsure of how to proceed with a man as confident as Zevran.

They sat silently for a few moments more before his hand moved to caress the length of her arm from elbow to fingertips. The heat his touch left on her skin forced the abrupt discontinuation of her task. Her heart raced and she felt her cheeks flush as he moved closer to her, willing herself to look up she met his gaze. She had felt it even then as she sat there silently with him, she knew she had already been trapped by that gaze, and for the first time since leaving the tower felt her spirit sing.

Staring into his eyes she moved to speak, but he had beaten her to it.

“Perhaps you should consider new armor, no?” he said with a slight wetting of his lips.

She had willed her voice to reply but found all words impossible as she stared into his eyes. As he moved even closer into her, his eyes never straying from their target as his lips gently met with hers. She had felt every sense heightened by his touch, their eyes reluctantly closing as the kiss deepened.

As their first kiss had ended, he kept his gaze focused only on her as his fingers blazed another path of searing heat across her jaw. Smiling at her, he returned to his original position next to her occupying himself with his daggers as her shaking hands returned to their original task.

Keiran was startled out of her wistful memory as Zevran pulled herquickly forward into him. Her body curved into his as she wrapped her free arm and leg around him. Looking up she was again rewarded with his heated gaze and in that instant re-lived every emotion from that first kiss so long ago.

Smiling he buried his face into her neck kissing and nibbling his way to her collar bone. She laughed joyfully as he pulled her on top of him tossing the sheet from the bed.

“Zevran” Keiran gasped in between lingering kisses.

“Si, amata?” he replied as his hands moved down the curve of her hips, his lips once again laying claim to her neck.

Smiling to herself she had thought of so much to say to him, to tell him, but all of those words had long been unnecessary between them.

“I am happy you are home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 29, October 2010. I really have the urge to re-edit all of these. For now posting as is.


End file.
